Cara Denna
}}| }]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Cara Denna |- |'Nicknames' |Sister of the Agiel, Mistress Cara |- | Homeland | Stowecroft - A small village on the D'Haran/Midlands border. |- | Born | 1211 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Mord Sith |- |'Personal Coat of Arms' | |- |'Motto' |Mercy. We Give None |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 8in (1.73 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Sky Blue |- | Distinguishing Features |A scar on the side of her head, hidden beneath her hairline that was left by an agiel when she was 'trained'. Her memories were severely damaged as a result of the weapon's deadly effect and the Mord Sith were able to make her believe anything they wanted her to after that, as she was not able to remember the truth and had to simply take their word for it. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, D'haran |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents |Benjamin Denna † Grace Denna † |- | Spouse(s) | None |- | Children | Unnamed Son † |- |'Other Family Members' | Siri Denna † - Twin Sister Winter Denna - Niece |} The twin sister of Sirianna Denna, Cara's virtually identical in appearance, save for having dark hair instead of golden blonde. She was taken by Mord Sith recruiters a few days after Siri and both were tortured and trained to become members of the deadly sisterhood - though Siri proved easier to break and became a Mord Sith first. The terrible training and 'conditioning' that both girls were put through was enough to cause them to forget their early childhood memories, and as such, both women are now completely unaware that they even have any siblings, let alone a twin sister who is also a Mord Sith. During their time as Mord Sith in the People's Palace of D'Hara, the two were purposefully kept apart by the other Mord Sith as it had broken every rule to take siblings and train them - Mord Sith always had to be an only child because part of the training required them to watch their mother die and then to kill their father themselves. Because Siri had already endured this to become a Mord Sith, Cara was forced to undergo additional 'training' which made her forget her parents. Then two random strangers were brought in and she was told that they were her mother and father. She believed the lie and continued her training, killing her 'father' after watching her 'mother' be killed by the trainers. She had of course heard of 'Mistress Sirianna', just as Siri had likewise heard of 'Mistress Cara', but the two never saw one another - the People's Palace of D'Hara was so huge that it was not uncommon for two people to live there and yet never see one another - so the two never had any reason to ever suspect that they were twins, let alone related in any way. Cara was encouraged to keep her hair dark, whilst Siri was encouraged to keep hers blonde. This way, the two could be easily distinguished and the other Mord Sith would not have to fear making the mistake of telling one twin something that they shouldn't, which may have given away any secrets. Siri was sent on a mission and left the People's Palace some time after her fifteenth birthday, along with five other Mord Sith. None of them ever returned - Siri's companions had all been killed by Seifa Theirin and her guards, whilst Siri herself pledged to become Seifa's loyal bodyguard and later on, her best friend as well. The other Mord Sith simply assumed that the six women had failed in their task, but as their employer did not create a fuss over the failure, they thought no more on the matter, assuming the case to be closed. Cara remained as a resident of the People's Palace for many years, even becoming a trainer herself and helping to torture and 'create' new Mord Sith. At some point, she fell pregnant with the Lord of D'Hara's child. As the Lord's favoured Mord Sith at that time (he had a habit of swapping and changing between all of them, choosing a new favourite every other week), she was allowed to carry the child to term, but was then restrained by palace guards and forced to watch as her child was drowned in one of the palace fountains. The Lord angrily beat her with her own Agiels afterwards for failing in her duties as a Mord Sith, and she was taken away to be 're-broken', being submitted to the same tortures and punishments she'd been forced to endure as a child when she was turned into a Mord Sith in the first place. This 're-breaking' was to ensure that she lost any and all compassion that she may have gained, because compassion and love were seen as weakness in the eyes of the Mord Sith, so her carelessness at allowing herself to feel such emotions had caused this whole mess in the first place. The blame was not hers, of course - she could never have predicted the Lord choosing her as his new favourite, and neither could she have predicted conceiving a child with him either, but she knew it was useless putting up a fight, so she accepted the blame and her punishment readily, enduring several weeks of beatings and torture until she was deemed 'ready' to return to her duties as a Mord Sith once more. After that, she vowed never to let herself lose focus again and became even more ruthless and cold hearted. When volunteers were sought to undergo an assassination attempt in Ealdor (to finish the job that Siri's group had failed to do nine years earlier), Cara saw this as her way to redeem herself and was the first to volunteer. She was sent to Ealdor to assassinate Princess Seifa, unaware that her very own twin was now the Princess' own personal guardian and protector. Category:Mord Sith Category:Female Category:Human Category:Misc. Families Category:Third Generation Category:Warrior